


One Piece PETs: After Sex...

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [168]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Conversations, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The two pairs of the crew discuss some things. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: After Sex...

**One Piece PETs: After Sex...**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This mondo-successful series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   "Demon Child" Nico Robin and "Cat Burglar" Nami both lay on their beds, their chests heaving as they were breathing heavily and sweat dripping from their bodies. Their mates, "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro and "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy sat on opposite sides. They, too, were as exhausted as the girls were.

 

"Damn, that was awesome...!" Luffy gasped.

 

"Yeah..." Nami agreed.

 

"3 rounds in a row," Zoro added. "as usual."

 

"Kiss my ass, Zoro." Luffy retorted.

 

"Now, now, boys," Robin chimed in. "let's not fight."

 

"Right," Zoro spoke.

 

"Sorry, Robin," Luffy apologized. "Won't happen again."

 

 _'Though, we all know it probably will.'_ Nami thought.

 

The Booted Puss didn't feel as exhausted as she did a little while ago and used her returning energy to sit up.

 

"So, how was your day?" she asked Luffy.

 

"It was all right," the Monkey Man answered. "in town, Aika and I saw a couple street performers."

 

"Oh, that's nice!" Nami commented.

 

"Yeah, it was," Luffy agreed. "until the marines showed up and guess who was with them?"

 

"Who?" Nami inquired.

 

"I'll give you a hint," Luffy started. "the guy smokes more than a freakin' chimney."

 

"Oh, god, not Smoker, again," Nami spoke in dread. "They didn't see Aika, right?"

 

"No, and thank god for that," Luffy answered. "man, why's Smokey always gotta ruin everything?!"

 

"Cuz he's a jerkass," Nami replied.

 

"Who does he think he is!?" Luffy questioned. "Inspector Zenigata?!"

 

"Oh, no..." Zoro muttered, face-pawing. "Not another comparison to _Lupin III_..."

 

"Dude, think about it!" Luffy told him. "I'm Lupin, he's Inspector Zenigata, because he won't stop chasing me until he arrests me, you're Goemon, because you're both swordsmen."

 

"I'm a way better swordsman than Goemon," Zoro pointed out. "Piece of shit."

 

"Harsh." spoke Luffy. "Anyhoo, Usopp's Jigen, because they're both sharpshooters."

 

"Can't argue with that," Robin piped up. "They're both liars."

 

"Exactly," Luffy nodded. "and Nami's Fujiko!"

 

"Right, because they're both deceitful little vixens who use men in order to get what they want," Zoro summed up.

 

That remark earned him a pillow to the head.

 

"Oh, real fucking mature, Nami!" Zoro shouted.

 

"Kiss my ass, Zoro," Nami replied, giving him the finger. "and FYI, I'm _way_ sweeter than Fujiko Mine."

 

"Really?" Zoro inquired. "Then, answer me this: why do you treat Luffy like a pack-mule whenever you two go out shopping?"

 

"Because he's a lot stronger than the other guys," Nami answered. "right, baby?"

 

"Right," Luffy answered.

 

"What about that time you betrayed us?" Zoro asked.

 

"That was _one_ time!" Nami answered. "And I had my reasons!"

 

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

 

"Tch!" Zoro scoffed. "Fine..."

 

 _'She sure as heck plays Luffy the way Fujiko does to Lupin,'_ he thought. _'and they're both money-grubbing felines.'_

 

"Anyhoo, I'm still way nicer than Fujiko is," Nami added. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

 

"Amen to that," Luffy spoke up, hugging Nami.

 

"So, Tiger," Robin began. "how did your day go?"

 

"Eh, you know," Zoro answered. "Same old, same old."

 

"Could you be more specific, please?" Robin asked.

 

"You know," Zoro started. "Training, fighting with the cook, napping, more training, chasing Usopp for stepping on my tail, he barely escapes, get some ice for my tail, curse Usopp while I have said ice on my tail, and then--"

 

"Okay, I get it," Robin interrupted.

 

"What about you?" Zoro asked.

 

"Oh, I read," Robin answered. "flew around the city, went to the book shop, the usual."

 

"Right," Zoro muttered.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"What're you laughing at, Monkey Boy?" Zoro questioned with a glare.

 

"Nothing," Luffy responded.

 

"Whatever," Zoro scoffed. "did Smoker see you?"

 

"No," Robin answered. "I made sure not to be spotted by any of the marines."

 

"Same here," added Luffy. "the minute I saw Smokey, I grabbed Aika and bolted."

 

"Smart idea," Nami said.

 

"Thanks!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!"

 

"How did your day go, Nami?" Robin asked.

 

"It was okay," Nami answered. "did a little shopping, got my nails done, including my hair, then went shopping some more, ate some fish, and then I--"

 

"Okay!" Zoro shouted. "We get it! You did a lot of shit! Jeez!"

 

"Jerk." Nami muttered.

 

"Anyhoo," Luffy chimed in, trying to change the subject. "the marines sure have been appearing at almost every island we dock at, huh?"

 

"I think it's starting to become an annoying habit of theirs," Nami surmised. "like how Sanji had a nosebleed each time he saw Robin and I or whenever either of us moved."

 

"Says the chick who goes berry-sign eyes every time someone even mentions money, jewelry, and/or treasure." Zoro muttered.

 

"Oh, ha-ha," Nami laughed, sarcastically. "very funny."

 

" _Tora_ - _kun_ ," Robin spoke up. "did you receive the latest issue of _People_?"

 

"Robin, not in front of Luffy and Nami!" Zoro exclaimed.

 

Luffy and Nami snickered at this.

 

"You read _People_?" the latter asked.

 

"Only when I'm bored!" Zoro answered. "Shut up!"

 

"Ahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed.

 

Zoro flattened his ears in irritation.

 

"Goddamn it," he grumbled. "now they're never gonna let me live this down!"

 

"You bet your _tuchus_ we won't!" Luffy replied. "Ahahahahahaha!!"

 

"Fuck my life." Zoro cursed.

 

"Anyhoo, back to the marines and their annoying habits," Nami spoke up. "they've been stepping their game up, huh?"

 

"No kidding," Luffy answered, putting his paws behind his head. "I hear rumors they're starting to use seastone bullets, now."

 

"All the more reason we have to be on our guard," Robin added. "not just for our sake, but for Aika's as well."

 

"That's right," Nami concurred.

 

"You know that I'll definitely protect her," Luffy added. "I'm her big brother, after all."

 

"And you never let us forget it," Zoro quipped.

 

"Damn right, I won't," Luffy replied. "I'll repeat it even after the day I'm dead, if I have to."

 

"Oh, dear god," the swordsman muttered.

 

"No use fighting it, Zoro," Robin told him.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro muttered. "whatever you say."

 

"Anyhoo," Luffy started. "after we got away from the Marines, I got Aika some cookies."

 

"How sweet~!" Nami cooed.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah, I know."

 

"You really are such a sweet big brother, Luffy," Robin noted.

 

"Thanks, Robin!" Luffy replied. "I do what I can!"

 

Zoro only rolled his eye.

 

 _'Jeez,'_ he thought. _'How corny can you be?'_

 

"Zoro, is something wrong?" Robin inquired.

 

"No," Zoro answered.

 

"Zoro, I know when something's bothering you," the Crane Woman told him. "What is it?"

 

"I don't wanna talk about it," the Tiger Man answered. "just drop it."

 

"Zoro, just tell us," Nami spoke. "we all know that you're not good at hiding things."

 

"Fine," Zoro conceded. "I think Luffy's being corny."

 

"Hey!" Luffy snapped. "You try having a little sister! Then, you'll see what it's like!"

 

"Whatever, dude." Zoro muttered, rolling his eye.

 

"Zoro, try and be more understanding," Robin spoke. "Aika's probably the only family Luffy has. It's the same with her. You need to remember that."

 

"Yes, Robin." Zoro replied.

 

Luffy grinned, triumphantly.

 

"Feh," Zoro scoffed.

 

Robin used her devil fruit powers to sprout an arm and have it scratch behind Zoro's ears.

 

"Cheer up, _Tora_ - _kun_ ," she told him.

 

Zoro only purred in response.

 

"How come whenever I try scratching behind your ears, you always bite me?" Luffy asked.

 

"Because you're too rough," Zoro answered. "Plus, you're always picking your nose...in fact, you're doing it now!"

 

"What's your point, dude?" Luffy inquired, nonchalantly picking his nose.

 

"My point is that you're gross!" Zoro shouted. "How in the hell does Nami put up with you and your gross habits?!"

 

"That's easy, Zoro," Nami answered. "It's a gift."

 

"Right, and I'm Mila Kunis!" Zoro replied.

 

Robin just sighed and shook her head.

 

" _Good grief,_ " she muttered in Russian.

 

Luffy only pouted.

 

"Now that I think about it, you and Mila's character, Jackie Burkehart, are pretty similar, Nami." Zoro added.

 

"You really think so?" Nami asked, not fully understanding what Zoro really meant. "Is it because we're both cute, fun, have a killer fashion sense, and gorgeous brown eyes?"

 

"No, it's the exact opposite," Zoro answered. "you're both rude, loud, spoiled, greedy, materialistic bitches who never shut up. The only difference is that you're still dating a total dumb-ass and you're taller than she is!"

 

And that's when Nami snapped.

 

" **OH, GO FUCK YOURSELF, ZORO!!!** " Nami yelled as she pounced on the Tiger Man and started whacking him with a pillow.

 

"OW, OW, OW!!!" Zoro cried while Luffy was laughing his butt off. "NAMI, QUIT IT!!! SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE NAKED RIGHT NOW!!!"

 

"AND WHAT OF IT!?!" Nami questioned, still whacking him with her pillow. "ROBIN'S NAKED TOO!!!!"

 

"THAT'S DIFFERENT, SHE'S MY FIANCE!!!" Zoro replied.

 

Luffy just kept laughing and Robin only face-winged.

 

"Unh..." she groaned. "Someone shoot me."

 

Eventually, Nami stopped.

 

"Meh," she muttered, going back over to her bed. "I'm exhausted now."

 

"Same," Luffy agreed with a yawn. "Goodnight, guys!"

 

Half a second later, he was snoring. Nami sighed and shook her head, though she still smiled at her goofy fiance.

 

"Silly Gummy Monkey," she whispered, petting him.

 

She yawned herself before lying down and falling asleep; Robin and Zoro followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember where I got the idea for this...I think it was from one of my many weird dreams.
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, well.


End file.
